Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club.
Description of the Related Art
A golf club in which a shaft is detachably attached to a head has been proposed. As disclosed in US2009/0286618 and U.S. Pat. No. 9,364,723, a sleeve is fixed to the tip end portion of a shaft, and the sleeve is fixed to a head with a screw. In these golf clubs, a mechanism (rotation-preventing mechanism) for preventing a rotation of the sleeve with respect to the head is used.